Playing Games with Him
by curlyredhead
Summary: Prompt: Sanji is lusting after Zoro in a manner that he'd like to think is completely inconspicuous, but in reality he's about as subtle as a curly brow moron noodling around a ship, so Zoro decides he's going mess with him a bit. UNFINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Games.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own One Piece, or the prompt. One Piece belongs to Oda-sama, the prompt belongs to .com**_

 **Prompt: Sanji is lusting after Zoro in a manner that he'd like to think is completely inconspicuous, but in reality he's about as subtle as a curly brow moron noodling around a ship, so Zoro decides he's going mess with him a bit.**

 _Sanji sliced up some fruits, humming a tune; he arranged the fruits on a plate and grabbed two forks, he placed them on the side of the plate. He grabbed six glasses, filling them with some blended fruits; he placed them on a tray and carried the tray to the ladies. "Robin-chan, Nami-swan, I brought you some fruit." Sanji said, spinning to them and placing the plate infront of them with a smile._

" _Thank you, Cook-san." Robin thanked the blonde, grabbing a fork and pierced a piece of fruit._

" _Thanks, Sanji-kun." Nami said, without looking from her book._

" _Anything for Nami-swan and Robin-chan." Sanji swooned at them, before going back to the kitchen for the tray._

" _Oi, shitty assholes, I made some drinks." Sanji rudely addressed the men of the crew playing on the deck. The blonde puffed his cigarette, kicking Luffy in the face when the dark-haired boy tried to grab two glasses._

" _Thanks, Sanji." Usopp thanked the blonde, grabbing two glasses: one for him, the other for Chopper who was relaxing in the shade._

" _This is so good~." The skeleton and the captain said unison as they finished their drinks in three gulps. The cyborg agreeing, "This is suupper!" he said as he finished his glass._

" _Where's the shitty swordsman?" Sanji asked, exhaling the smoke, he turned to his captain.  
"He's up in the crow's nest, training." Luffy answered before running to find Usopp and Chopper._

 _Stubbing out his cigarette, the blonde walked to stairs that lead to the crow's nest. Climbing them, the blonde walked in on Zoro swinging his swords in some form of attack. Sitting aside, the cook watched the swordsman train; his muscle flex as he twisted this way, how focused Zoro's eyes were, and the blonde lit a new cigarette before saying, "Oi, marimo."_

 _Zoro turned to the blonde casually sitting by the entrance to the crow's nest, "What?" returning his swords to their sheath. Sanji took a deep puff of his death stick and exhaled it, "Here." He answered, pointing to the glass beside him._

 _The swordsman wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, he walked to the blonde and grabbed the glass beside the blonde, he stared at it before downing the glass in two gulps. Sanji watched the green-haired man's throat bob up and down, tearing his gaze from the swordsman's throat, his eyes travelled lower._

" _See, something you like?" Zoro asked, watching the blonde's eye travel slowly from his chest to his eyes._

 _Scoffing, the cook stood and grabbed the empty glass before saying, "Nothing but an idiot swordsman." Climbing down, 'Think of a naked Zeff, Think of a naked Zeff." Sanji thought to himself repeatedly as he headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner._

 _Placing a plate filled with vegetables, Sanji looked at the table filled with various foods and drinks, the blonde went and called the ladies to dinner, "Nami-swan, Robin-chan, dinner is served." Yelling to the men, "Hurry up or else Luffy will eat it all."_

 _Laughter, chatter and the occasional yell were the sounds coming from the galley-la as the crew sat and ate dinner. Luffy swiped food from Usopp's plate, swallowing it before the sniper had enough time to react, "Ah! Luffy, you did it again!" the sniper exclaimed in anger, violently shaking his best friend's head._

 _Everyone laughed at their captain's antics, some yelling at the dark-haired man when he swiped food from their plates. Sanji smiled as he watched his crew eat, standing he went to the kitchen and came back with a large pot of food, placing it on the table the blonde said, "Don't worry Usopp, I made extra."_

" _Yes!" Lifting his fork in joy, the long-nosed man opened the pot and served some of the heavenly smelling food on his plate, "Ah! No fair Usopp!" Luffy said grabbing the serving spoon from the sniper's hands and served most of the food on his plate._

 _Sanji rolled his eyes at the two before turning to the ladies, "Nami-swan, Robin-chan, seconds?" "No thank you, Sanji-kun. The food was delicious." "Ah, getting praise from Nami-swan is more than enough."_

 _Nami rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Sanji-kun, who's on dishes duty?" "It's Luffy, but I will handle it on my own with that idiot, he'll break all the plates." "That's true." Nami agreed with the blonde but looked at the amount of dishes and said, "Zoro will help you."_

 _Zoro was laughing at the imitation of Chopper that Usopp was doing when he heard his name, turning to Nami he asked, "What?" "Nothing, Zoro-kun, just your helping Sanji-kun with the dishes." Nami said with a mockingly sweet voice._

 _The green-haired man was about to protest, but saw the glare the orange-haired woman directed at him, he nodded. Nami thanked the blonde for the food once more before leaving the kitchen with Robin. Sanji lit up a cigarette, turning to the mess on the dining table, he thought, 'Eating with this crew is more of a war than actual dinner.'_

 _They washed the dishes in silence, the green-haired man leaving when the last dish was dried and placed in the rack. The blonde cleaned the dining table and checked if he had locked all the food before heading to bed._

 _Sanji woke up a few hours before dawn; the blonde got dressed and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As the blonde prepared the bread, he heard heavy footsteps come closer to the galley-la's door, not looking up from his dough; the cook ignored the green-haired man as he covered the dough and rinsed his hands._

 _Zoro filled a glass with water, he turned and watched the blonde dry his hands before grabbing a large bowl and flour. The swordsman placed his empty glass in the sink, brushing his fingertips over the small patch of skin exposed on the blonde's back when he bent down._

 _Sanji shivered, feeling fingers brushing slightly over his lower back, standing up with a threat on his tongue, he looked around at the empty kitchen thinking, 'Did I imagine that…?' Shaking his head, the cook went back to preparing pancakes for breakfast._

 _Sanji grabbed mugs from the cupboard placing them on the table, he grabbed the three plates filled to the brim with pancakes and placed them near the mugs and went to call the ladies. Sanji yelled at the men, "Breakfast!" lighting a cigarette, the blonde filled a mug with tea and sat on the barstools, watching his crew walk in._

 _Seven heads were present at the table, the blonde rolled his eyes and stood, he swiped some bread and pancakes before Luffy could steal them and placed them on a plate and covered it. After breakfast, the blonde and cyborg washed the dishes, the latter thanking the former for the food as he exited the kitchen._

 _Sanji lit another cigarette, grabbing the tray with food and went to the crow's nest. 'I was right, he really is here.' Sanji thought as he casually leaned on the wall, watching the swordsman exercise._

" _999."_

" _1000." Zoro grabbed the towel on the floor, wiping the sweat from his face he turned to the cook casually making smoke circles, "What?" he asked. "You didn't come for breakfast." Sanji replied, "I saved you some bread and pancakes." Nodding his thanks, the swordsman walked to the blonde, sitting beside him and began eating._

' _It's sour.' The green-haired man thought as he bit into one of the pancakes. Zoro ate his breakfast in silence as the blonde smoked one more cigarette, his lips lifted at the corner in a smile._

 _Sanji stood at the , watching Luffy, Usopp and Chopper trying to fish, lighting a cigarette, the blonde's eyes wandered around the deck lingering on a certain swordsman._

 _The blonde puffed his cigarette, exhaling the smoke into the sky, his gaze focused on the green-haired man, watching as his muscles twitched and bulged through certain movements._

 _Sanji unknowingly licked his lips, stubbing out his cigarette the blonde entwined his hands placing his head on his hands, he watched the swordsman train._

 _Panting slightly, Zoro wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, standing from his position of a sit-up; he grabbed the water bottle and finished in two gulps. Tensing at the feeling of being watched, he turned and looked around, Luffy with Usopp and Chopper were still trying to fish, Franky wasn't here._

 _Looking up, Zoro met eyes with Sanji who had this intense look in his visible eye, a look filled with…hunger. The green-haired man was surprised by how casual the blonde looked as his eyes held such lust, such hunger for…him. The blonde seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in, blinking a few times before lighting up a cigarette and going to the kitchen, leaving the swordsman very confused._

 _Pressing his back against the galley-la's door, the cook inhaled deeply letting the smoke swirl in his lungs before exhaling and squatting, dropping his head between his arms he looked at the floor thinking, 'Fuck! He saw! Fuck, I'm so screwed.' Repeatedly those thoughts ran through the blonde's head for the rest of the day._

" _998."_

" _999."_

" _1000." Zoro sighed, placing his weights on the grassy floor, the swordsman sighed once more. 'I'm not focusing on my training at all.' He thought to himself, as he lifted his heavy weights and took them back to the crow's nest._

 _The green-haired man was on watch that day, he sat staring at the ocean for some time occasionally looking down at his crew fooling around down below. Zoro stood up and went to his training equipment, picking up some dumbbells, he began working out._

 _Sanji sat on the_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sanji sat on one of the seats in the dining room, lighting a cigarette, the blonde inhaled deeply letting the smoke swirl in his lungs, before exhaling. The blonde fell to the ground, the ship swaying dangerously, "We're under attack!" he heard Nami shout._

 _Standing up, the blonde took one last drag before stubbing it out and walking out of the kitchen. Dodging Usopp, who was running_ around screaming, _he turned and looked at the enemy. It was a marine ship, closely followed by a pirate ship. 'Shit.' Sanji thought, running to the edge of the ship, he jumped off._

 _"_ _Sky Walk!" Sanji said, kicking the air, he walked towards the marine ship. Landing on the ship, the blonde kicked the first marine beside him, the other marines noticing an intruder on their ship charged towards the blonde._

 _Sanji spinned on his hands, landing a kick on a few marines, he stood up, kicking two marines in the face, lighting another cigarette, he took a drag and exhaled it in the ace of a marine that charged at him. He waited till the marines had come close, before spinning once more on his arms, he knocked out all the marines that were near him._

 _Standing up, he stubbed out his cigarette, he sky walked to the pirate ship noticing Luffy and Zoro already there. He landed on the ship, kicking a pirate in the face, he walked over to Luffy kicking any pirate he passed by._

 _"_ _Luffy," Sanji dropped a kick on a pirate's head. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"_

 _"_ _Meat!" the dark-haired replied, punching a few pirates in the face._

 _'_ _I knew he'd say that.' The blonde thought, kicking some pirates in the face, he looked around the pirate ship. 'They aren't ending.' He thought, looking at the seemingly never-ending pirates that continued attacking them._

 _Sanji looked at Zoro, noticing the pirate creeping behind the green-haired swordsman, kicking the pirates that were in the way, the blonde made his way towards the swordsman._

 _Sanji waited for the pirate's attack on the swordsman, lifting his leg, he dropped his heel heavily on the pirate's head instantly knocking the pirate unconscious. "Oi, shitty-swordsman, you can't even protect your own?" the blonde asked._

 _"_ _Huh?" Zoro turned to the cook, removing the sword between his teeth. "What are you talking about?" slicing a pirate across the chest who tried to stab him, he asked the blonde._

 _"_ _I saved your back, marimo." The blonde kicked some pirates in the face, his back pressed against the green-aired man's back._

 _Placing the white sword between his teeth once more, the swordsman turned back to the battle infront of him, letting the blonde protect his back. They fought in sync, the blonde protecting the swordsman back letting the green-haired swordsman protect his back._

 _Luffy ran up to the duo, saying to the cook, "Sanji! I'm hungry!"_

 _Lighting a cigarette, he took a drag before replying, "Yes, yes. Let's get back to Thousand Sunny, I'll make a snack.''_

 _"_ _Yeah!" the dark-haired said excitedly, stretching his hand to the edge of the ship, he wrapped his arm around the cook and swordsman, flying to Thousand Sunny, laughing at the protests of his friends._

 _Sanji hit Luffy on the head, "Don't do that!"_

 _The dark-haired boy laughed, running to his long-nosed friend._

 _"_ _Thanks." Zoro said with a low voice._

 _The blonde turned to the swordsman, "Don't mention it." He said, walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Shutting the door behind him, the blonde walked to the sink and washed his hands thinking, 'He thanked me.'_

 _Zoro was sleeping, his head resting on his arms that were folded on the side of the ship. He opened his only eye slightly, following the cook with his gaze. The swordsman watched the cook, watched as the blonde called the crew for dinner. Shutting his eye, the green-haired man faked being asleep and listened to the cook's light footsteps as they came close to him._

 _Sanji squatted in front of the swordsman; he stretched his arm about to wake the green-haired man, instead of shaking the man awake, he touched the green haired man's exposed chest and abdomen slightly, feeling the hard muscle beneath his fingertips._

 _Zoro stayed still, feeling the cook's fingers touch his abdomen, climbing higher to his chest, the touch feather-like. Cracking one eye open slightly, he watched the cook hands travel slowly downwards to his navel. Lifting his eye, he looked at the cook's face._

 _Sanji continued feeling the swordsman upper body, unconsciously licking his lips, his hand wandered lower to where the green-haired man's haramaki was. Feeling the fabric of the haramaki on his fingers, the cook pulled his arm back, staring at the swordsman body in shock, before standing and walking quickly to the kitchen._

 _Zoro opened his eye fully, staring at the place where the blonde had squatted in shock. Standing up, the swordsman made his way to the crow's nest, aware of the eyes that he could feel following him._

 _Sanji slammed the galley-la door behind him, grateful for the lack of people in the dining. He walked to one of the dining room chairs, sitting down; he grabbed his lighter from his pocket and his pack of cigarettes. Lighting a cigarette, the blonde inhaled deeply, exhaling, he looked down at his fingers, remembering the feel hard muscle underneath his tips._

 _The blonde smoked his entire packet, remembering how his hand almost went under the green coat that the swordsman wore. He rubbed his face in frustration, remembering how disappointed he felt when he pulled his hand back, placing his head in his palms, the blonde thought out loud, 'What is wrong with me?'_

 _Sighing, Sanji grabbed his ash tray from the table, pushing back the chair he went and disposed of the empty pack and returned the ash tray to its usual spot, checking if he had locked up the fridge, the blonde went to sleep._

 _Waking up the following morning, the blonde ignored all thoughts of what happened the previous day. He prepared breakfast, cleaning his kitchen utensils; he waited for his crew to wake up. The kitchen's door opened slowly, a sleepy Usopp and Chopper walked in followed by a hyper Luffy._

 _"_ _Food!" the dark-haired man yelled excitedly, his eyes sparkling at the feast in front of him._

 _Sanji turned off the tap, drying his hands on the cloth beside him, he turned around and looked at his crew who were slowly filing in. His grip tightened on the cloth when the green-haired man walked in, yawning widely._

 _Zoro sat down next to Franky, his eye looked at the blonde who looked like he was about to rip the cloth in hands. Turning away from the blonde, the swordsman filled his plate with some rice balls and listened to some crazy story the long-nosed sniper was telling._

 _Sanji avoided looking at the green-haired man, laughing at the impression of Usopp that Luffy did, the blonde listened to the lie that the long-nosed sniper was telling the small doctor._

 _"_ _I, Usopp-sama, took down an entire ship of marines with one shot!" the sniper said, his nose turned upwards in pride._

 _"_ _Usopp, you're awesome!" the small doctor said, his eyes shining in respect as he listened intently to the story._

 _"_ _Usopp, stop lying." Nami said to the long-nosed man._

 _"_ _Eh? It was a lie?" Chopper asked with a disappointed tone._

 _"_ _Hehehe." Usopp laughed nervously, placing a piece of strawberry on the reindeer's plate in apology._

 _Sanji smiled fondly at his crew, accidently looking Zoro's way to find the swordsman unabashedly staring at him. The blonde couldn't turn away from the look that was in the swordsman's eye, a look of raw, untamed lust._

 _Thanking the blonde for the food, the crew exited the kitchen leaving Usopp to help with the dishes. The blonde's mind was occupied with thought of the green-haired man's look, 'What was that?' the blonde thought to himself as he passed the final dish to the dark-haired man beside him._

 _"_ _Bye Sanji! Thanks for the food." Usopp said to the blonde, exiting the kitchen, he went in search of Luffy._

 _Sanji nodded his head at Usopp, as he stood with his back facing the door. Gripping the side of the sink tightly, the blonde thought out loud, "What the hell was that?" "What the hell was what?"_

 _Sanji startled at the question, turning around, he looked at the source of all his problems, "Nothing." He replied, turning his back to the swordsman and lighting a cigarette._


End file.
